memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
April Grace
|birthplace = Lakeland, Florida, USA |gender = Female |roles = |characters = Maggie Hubbell }} April Grace is the actress who portrayed transporter chief Maggie Hubbell in five episodes of the fourth and fifth seasons of . She reprised her role for the pilot episode . Born in Lakeland, Florida, she moved to Saudi Arabia in 1978 and later attended the London Central High School in England. She returned to the USA and attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California. Following her graduation she moved to New York City and became a founding member of the Art and Work Ensemble. Television work Grace started to work in the entertainment industry in the early 1990s and had beside her recurring part in Star Trek guest roles in episodes of China Beach (1990, with Robert Picardo and Concetta Tomei), WIOU (1991, with Harris Yulin, Phil Morris, Wallace Langham, Robin Gammell, Kate McNeil, Mariette Hartley, Vyto Ruginis, Gail Strickland, and Harvey Vernon), Renegade (1993, with Branscombe Richmond), NYPD Blue (1993, with Gordon Clapp, Joel Swetow, Robert Costanzo, Sharon Lawrence, Michael Jace, and Tom McCleister), and Empty Nest (1993). Between 1996 and 1997 she portrayed Elizabeth Hancock Tally, the sister of 's character Dr. Dennis Hancock, in four episodes of the drama series Chicago Hope. On these episodes she worked with Trek alumni Julie Cobb, Rosie Malek-Yonan, Scott Jaeck, Zach Duhame, Brian Reddy, Alicia Coppola, Margot Rose, and Cathy DeBuono. During this time, Grace also appeared in several television movies such as the drama MacShayne: Winner Takes All (1994, with Terry O'Quinn, Richard McGonagle, Jeff Allin, Ray Buktenica, and Shauna O'Brien), the thriller Voice from the Grave (1996, with Robert Knepper, John Carroll Lynch, Eric Menyuk, and Andrew Hawkes), the drama The Beneficiary (1997, with Sam Hennings, Dan Woren, and Michele Marsh), and the drama Dodge's City (1999 Further television work includes guest parts in The X-Files (1995), Murder One (1997, with Barbara Bosson, Jack Kehler, Rick Worthy, Don McManus, John Fleck, and Janet MacLachlan), Promised Land (1997, with Joe Chrest), NYPD Blue (1997, with Gordon Clapp, John Billingsley, Jude Ciccolella, and Daniel Dae Kim), The Sentinel (1998), Any Day Now (1998, with Francis Guinan and Skip Stellrecht), and Fantasy Island (1998, with Malcolm McDowell, Mädchen Amick, Kristin Bauer, Larry Drake, and Liz Vassey). Following the millennium she appeared in Touched by an Angel (2000, with Angela Paton, Mark L. Taylor, and Jenna Z. Wilson), The Beast (2001, with Frank Langella and Michael Reilly Burke) for which she received a CFT Excellence Award in 2001 http://www.cftexcellence.com/april_grace.html, Family Law (2001, with Christopher McDonald, Michelle Horn, Earl Maddox, Damara Reilly, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, and Brian Morri), The Shield (2002, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez, Iona Morris, Miguel Perez, Ben Bray, and Robert Alonzo), Boomtown (2002, with Neal McDonough, Tracey Walter, and Tommy Hinkley), John Doe (2003), Without a Trace (2002 and 2003, with Enrique Murciano, Jason Matthew Smith, Dan Butler, and Patrick Fabian), Strong Medicine (2003, with Ellen Bry and Michelle Horn), The O.C. (2003, with Melinda Clarke and Rosalind Chao), Karen Sisco (2004, with Clarence Williams III), Crossing Jordan (2005, with Miguel Ferrer), Medium (2005, with Lawrence Pressman), and Cold Case (2005). Between 2003 and 2004 she portrayed Sergeant Toni Williams, a recurring part, in fifteen episodes of the CBS drama series Joan of Arcadia on which she worked with Michael Welch, Becky Wahlstrom, and David Burke and in 2006 she was Detective Lee Bridgewater in the television mini series The Lost Room, with Dennis Christopher, Craig Baxley, Jr., Kevin Derr, Chrissy Weathersby Ball, and Boni Yanagisawa. Grace portrayed Beatrice Klugh in three episodes of J.J. Abrams' drama series Lost (2006-2007, with Terry O'Quinn, Daniel Dae Kim, Clancy Brown, Sam Anderson, and Alan Dale) and was Andrea Williams in the drama series The Nine (2007, with John Billingsley, Zach Grenier, and Bonita Friedericy). Other guest roles include Drive (2007, with K Callan, Patrick Fischler, Wayne Grace, and Alan Ruck), Boston Legal (2008, with Rene Auberjonois and William Shatner), Grey's Anatomy (2008, with Paul Dooley and Cress Williams), Ghost Whisperer (2008-2009, with David Clennon), J.J. Abrams' Fringe (2009, directed by Akiva Goldsman and with Leonard Nimoy), Lie to Me (2010, with Mark Rolston), Day One (2010, with Jason Brooks), Miami Medical (2010, with Mike Vogel), Pretty Little Liars (2010-2011, with Eric Steinberg), The Defenders (2011), Off the Map (2011), and Men of a Certain Age (2011, with Scott Bakula, Todd Stashwick, James Gleason, and Shelly Desai). More recently she appeared in episodes of American Horror Story (2011, with Cassandra McCormick), Last Resort (2012, with Autumn Reeser, Jay Karnes, and Bruce Davison), and The Bridge (2013, with Jimmy Ortega). Film work Grace made her film debut as a nurse in the 1994 romance Angie which also featured Ray Xifo and portrayed supporting roles in the drama Safe (1995, with Peter Crombie and Mary Carver), the thriller Headless Body in Topless Bar (1995, with Biff Yeager), the comedy Bean (1997, with Harris Yulin, Larry Drake, Danny Goldring, Dakin Matthews, David Doty, Robert Curtis Brown, and Annette Helde), the comedy Chicago Cab (1997), the thriller Twilight (1998, with Clint Howard), the drama Playing by Heart (1998, with Tim Halligan, Michael Buchman Silver, Hal Landon, Jr., David Clennon, and Matt Malloy), and the short drama Rituals and Resolutions (1999). Also in 1999 she portrayed Gwenovier in 's Academy Award nominated drama Magnolia with Henry Gibson, Don McManus, Pat Healy, Allan Graf, Miguel Perez, Annette Helde, Jim Beaver, and Scott Alan Smith. For this performance she received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Theatrical Motion Picture in 2000 and won a Florida Film Critics Circle Award for Best Ensemble Cast in 2000. Further film credits include the drama Waterproof (2000), the drama Finding Forrester (2000, with F. Murray Abraham, Michael Nouri, and Matt Malloy), the drama The Hunter's Moon (2001, with Keith Carradine, Andrew Hawkes, Charles Napier, Jim Wilkey, and Yannick Derrien), 's science fiction drama Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001, with Matt Winston, Paula Malcomson, Tim Rigby, Keith Campbell, Jim Jansen, Eliza Coleman, Miguel Perez, Matt Malloy, and Baron Jay), the short films Something in Between (2002), Memorial Street (2003), and Soleado (2004), the video game Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004), the drama The Assassination of Richard Nixon (2004, with Tracy Middendorf and Brett Rickaby), the short film The Stronger (2004), the comic adaptation Constantine (2005, with Francis Guinan, Larry Cedar, and R.A. Rondell), the action film Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006, with Bruce McGill and Glenn Morshower), the short thriller Midnight Son (2007), the drama Choose Connor (2007, with Steven Weber, Don McManus, John Rubinstein, Erick Avari, Richard Riehle, James Horan, Michael Welch, and Renie Rivas), the short film Forecast (2007, with Larry Cedar), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Kimberly Shannon Murphy, Victor Paguia, and Paradox Pollack), the war drama American Son (2008, with Michael Welch), and the remake of Fame (2009, with Bebe Neuwirth, Kelsey Grammer, and James Read). More recently, Grace appeared in the short drama Slip Away (2011, with Michelle Bonilla), the short film High Card Trumpets (2011), the action sequel A Good Day to Die Hard (2013, with Pasha D. Lychnikoff), and in the drama Bolden! (2014, with Joe Chrest and Damion Poitier). Currently, Grace is filming the drama Lineage. Theater work Grace's theater work includes the plays "Dreaming On Tiptoe" and "Out Clause" at the East Coast Arts and "Funnyhouse Of A Negro" at the Mumbo Jumbo Theatre Co. Her performance in "The Rabbit Foot" at the Los Angeles Theatre Center and in "Spunk" at the San Diego Repertory" are Dramalogue Award priced. For the first she also received a NAACP Award Nomination. Other plays include "Reasons to Live" and "The Bacchae" at the Mark Taper Forum, "A Sensitive Man" at the Moving Arts Theatre, and "Hellcab" at the Tamirand Theatre. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** * ** External links * * * * de:April Grace es:April Grace nl:April Grace Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers